habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Secular Humanists, Atheists, Agnostics, and Skeptics
This wiki page exists because the speech bubble of the Secular Humanists, Atheists, Agnostics, and Skeptics guild became longer, and longer, and longer - until it was simpler to put most of its content here in the wiki instead. About the Guild Guild Description The current guild description is: : You don't derive your ethics, morals, and values from religion? You try to have a world view consistent with science, evidence, and reason? Or you have a different point of view and like to discuss these things? Or you just don't know, and want to think more about it? Welcome in the guild! : Some things we like to do here: * *: Discussing all things related to the guild theme: world views, ethics, philosophy, science, news and developments regarding humanism, secularism, atheism and religions, ... We value freedom of speech and good debates! All points of view that can be stated without violating Habitica's Community Guidelines are welcome. * *: Learning more about basic concepts of the guild topic (for example, what do you know about Russel's teapot? And what is a tooth fairy agnostic?), sharing links and book recommendations. * *: Trying to do our best for the common good, to act ethically, humanistically, altruistically - just because! (If we can show that atheists can be at least as good at it as religious believers, that's a nice side effect.) : Search terms: : The search terms are in alphabetical order. Those that already appear in the guild name were left out. Some search terms are included in or interlaced with others. (For example, "disbeliefs" covers both "disbelief" and "beliefs".) Some search terms were even added deliberately to invite religious people and believers in the supernatural to a friendly debate where people don't all have the same opinion! (This is still experimental and will be changed if it doesn't work well.) : If you would like to see a term added or removed, please say so in guild chat! : afterlife after death, agnosticism, altruism, altruistically, altruists, areligiously, atheism, atheistically, bible, buddhism, christianity, churches, convictions, creationism, critically, debates, disbeliefs, disbelievers, disbelieving, discussions, deities, deity, divine, divinity, does god exist?, doctrines, doubts, empiricism, eternity, ethically, ethics, everything, evidence, evolution, faithless, faiths, fate, flying spaghetti monsters, freedom of religions, freedom of speeches, freethinkers, goddesses, godless, gods, good and evils, ghosts, guilt, heathens, heaven and hell, heretics, hinduism, holy, humanistically, ideals, ideas, indeterminism, infidels, intolerance, islam, jewish, judaism, karma, logic, love your neighbor, loving your fellow humans, morals, muslims, mysticism, neopaganism, nonbelievers, nondeterministically, nonexistence, nothingness, paranormal, pastafarianism, philosophically, philosophy, politics, prayers, preternatural, quran, nihilism, rationalism, rationalists, reason, responsibility, sacred, sciences, sects, secular humanism, secularism, secularists, sense of life, separation of church and states, sins, skepticism, society, souls, spiritualism, street epistemology, supernaturalism, superstitions, theology, thinking, thinkers, thoughts, torah, truths, unbelievers, undogmatic, unfalsifiability, universes, values, wiccan, world views, worldviews The current "message from group leader" (aka speech bubble) links to this wiki page and sometimes also includes guild news and information about current activities (running challenges etc.). Guild Leader The current guild leader is Mara the Marine Marauder. She also has a wiki account. Mara the Marine Marauder hereby gives her permission that, if she hasn't logged into Habitica for over a month, someone else can become guild leader. (The usual waiting time without the absent guild leader's permission is six months.) The new guild leader will then also have to take care of this wiki page (and/or find other wiki editors to help with it). (Exception: If Mara the Marine Marauder goes on vacation without easy internet access for over a month, she will try to inform the guild beforehand and give an expected return date. It would be nice if, in that case, the month of absence could be counted from the expected return date.) Guild History The guild was originally named SHS: Atheists and Skeptics. It was created by No Flower Policy on or shortly before 25 September 2015. (Thank you!) The original guild logo was created by Mioree who joined the guild three days later as the first other "genuine" guild member. (There were also two other members who were basically looking into all new public guilds independent of their topics, and who didn't stay active in the guild.) Mioree's profile also contains the description "Co-Founder of the SHS (Secular Humanist Society)" with a link to the guild. (Thank you, too!) The "SHS" in the original guild name stands for "Secular Humanist Society" - but that name didn't refer to a society outside Habitica. The guild was that "Secular Humanist Society". To the best of our knowledge, there are various local secular humanist societies, but no international or otherwise widely known society with that exact name. No Flower Policy also created a YouTube playlist named Secular Humanist Society (last updated on 30 September 2015). Encouraged by a challenge, some guild members helped to compile this playlist by suggesting videos in guild chat. (Thank you, Taz_K and, again, Mioree!) No Flower Policy hasn't logged into Habitica since 26 January 2016, and Mioree still logs in but is extremely busy and only reacts to important private messages. So Mara the Marine Marauder (who had joined the guild on or before 30 September 2015) ran for and was voted into guild leadership on 11 September 2016. (Actually, no one else volunteered.) Link Lists Interesting Links There isn't much here yet. We hope this list will grow! This list is in no particular order (yet). *Wikipedia has articles on nearly everything that's mentioned anywhere in the guild description. *YouTube playlist Secular Humanist Society (link mentioned by guild creator No Flower Policy - see Guild History) *YouTube playlist CrashCourse Philosophy *Street Epistemology (was mentioned in guild chat) Related Guilds Some are more related, some less... This list is in alphabetical order. *Atheists, Feminists, and other No Good Commies *Effective Altruists *Pastafarians *The Bayesian Conspiracy *The Philosophers Religious Guilds ... because it's interesting to know what other people believe (and the Guilds Guide doesn't list the smaller guilds). This list is in alphabetic order. *Catholic Champions *Dar al-Arqam (a Muslim guild) *Disciples of Jesus *Eclectic Spiritualists' Guild *Everyday Buddhism *FOCUS - Fellowship of Catholic University Students *Followers of the Eightfold Path (a Buddhist guild) *Kemetic Temple *Knights of the Prayerful Rose (Catholic/Christian Habiticans and their friends) *Latter-day Saints *Moslem Guilds *Occult *Pagans for Justice Guild *Pagans of Habitica *Polytheists & Pagans *Scientific Illuminism (An occultism guild; the guild leader states that "Scientific Illuminism" was coined by Aleister Crowley to name his system of magical and mystical practices, and uses the term in that sense.) *The 'Clairs'- A Metaphysical Guild *Witches, Pagans, and Diviners Contributing to This Wiki Page Keeping wiki pages up to date is a lot of work, and help is always welcome! If you think something should be added, removed, or changed on this page, you can edit this wiki page yourself! If it is a major change, please notify the guild leader (before or after the edit) via Habitica Private Message, or chat in the Secular Humanists, Atheists, Agnostics, and Skeptics guild, or wiki message wall. If it is a minor change (updating a link, adding a new guild, correcting a typo, etc.), notification isn't necessary. If you don't want to make the edit yourself, you can write your suggestions on this page's talk page, or tell them to the guild leader via PM, guild chat, or message wall, or ask for help in the Wizards of the Wiki guild. Category:Guilds